Season 3 Remix
by quietresilience09
Summary: AU after 3x05: What if Stefan resisted Klaus' compulsion but kept it a secret to keep Elena and Damon safe
1. The Reckoning

Elena watches as Klaus compels her classmates, Dana and Chad, to stay in the empty, dark gym with them. Klaus turns towards her, nearly grinning, and her stomach turns. Her mind wanders to Bonnie and Caroline and their prank night which turned into a nightmare.

A loud clank sounds in the gym and her entire body stiffens as she watches Stefan cross the large room.

With a smirk, Klaus asks, "Come to save your damsel, mate?"

He refuses to look at her, directing all his attention to Klaus. "I came to ask for your forgiveness. And pledge my loyalty."

"Well, you broke that pledge once already."

"Elena means nothing to me anymore." Her eyes widen as she wraps her arms around herself. "Whatever you ask of me, I will do."

Klaus tilts his head. "Fair enough. Let's drink on it. Kill them."

Elena steps forward. "No! Stefan, don't!"

Stefan glances towards Dana and Chad, before his gaze lands on Elena.

"Now this is fascinating. I've never seen this before. The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl. Why don't you turn it off?"

With a growl, Stefan turns and flies across the room to Dana, snapping her neck and drinking her blood.

"Stefan, no!"

Klaus smiles, stepping towards Elena and lowering his voice, "Now, you see your boyfriend as he really is, The Ripper."

She shakes her head, her jaw clenching, silent tears falling down her cheeks. "No. You made him do this."

"No, I'm afraid not. He chose this, love. Free will's a bitch sometimes."

* * *

Stefan and Elena sit in silence at opposite ends of the same bleacher, two dead bodies lying feet from them on the gym floor.

"You can fight this, Stefan." He chuckles humorlessly, shaking his head. "You can. You're strong enough. You can control this." Stefan stands abruptly, pacing. "Don't give up. Caroline's dad resisted compulsion. It's possible."

"Sure, Elena. It's just mind control, right? Maybe with some focus, a couple decades of training, I could beat this."

"You've been drinking from me, Stefan. You can—"

"You don't get it, Elena! I drank a few drops here and there. I'm a ripper! A ripper doesn't stop! I've had more blood in the last few months than I've had in decades!"

She stands, stepping towards him. "I believe in you, Stefan."

"I can't even hear you. I listen to the words that come out of your mouth, and all I hear is the sound of your heart pumping blood through your body. Klaus is going to compel me turn off my feelings and I'm going to hurt you."

She shakes her head, her jaw set. "I don't believe that. You can fight it. You just have to want it bad enough." He stops, staring at the floor. "I love you, Stefan. Fight for me. Fight for us."

He nods, raising his head, his eyes glassy. "Through all of this, you are the one thing that has kept me from giving up; from turning it all off. But I can't help what I am, Elena. The more blood that I get, the more I want. And I can't hurt you. Don't let me. Run."

She steps back, swallowing roughly before running slowly towards the double doors. Stefan groans, his face contorting.

She inhales sharply, opening the door, only to run into Klaus.

"We've got to stop meeting like this."

Stepping forward, he grabs her neck and slams his head against hers. Stefan growls and bares his teeth as he runs towards them. Klaus grabs Stefan by the throat as Elena slides to the floor, unconscious.

Holding him slightly off the ground, he yells, "She means nothing to you? Your lies just keep piling up."

Stefan chokes as Klaus throws him to the floor. Between breaths, he bargains, "Let her go! I'll do whatever you want, you have my word!"

"Your word doesn't mean much. I lived by your word all summer, and I never had to resort to this."

Stefan stands, shaking his head through his tears. "Don't do this, don't do this."

"I didn't want to. All I wanted was your allegiance. Now, I'm going to have to take it."

"Don't...Don't..."

Klaus steps towards him, compelling him, "You will do exactly as I say when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey."

Pushing him, he yells, "No!"

Klaus throws him to the floor, screaming, "Turn it off!"

Stefan stops fighting, his whole face falling, his body going lax.

Peering over her brother's shoulder, Rebekah asks, "Do you think it worked?"

Klaus shrugs. "A test is in order, don't you think?" Stepping closer, he compels Stefan, "Ripper, drink from the doppelgänger's neck."

Stefan shuffles on his knees to Elena. He bends over her, biting her neck.

Klaus meets Rebekah's gaze with a proud smile. After a minute, he slaps Stefan's shoulder.

"That's enough. We still need her for other purposes."

Stefan falls back, his eyes staring ahead, his face expressionless.

"Uhh, this is boring. I want my necklace."

"What are you talking about?"

Rebekah shows him the picture on her phone. "Elena has my necklace. Look."

"Well, well. More lies."

They look at Elena, sprawled on the ground, blood trickling down her bare neck. "She's not wearing the necklace. Where is it?"

Stefan speaks from the floor, "Katherine stole it."

Klaus glances at Rebekah. "Well, that's unfortunate." He picks Stefan up by his collar, setting him on his feet. "What do you say you get in touch with the bitch?"

Taking his phone out of his pocket, Stefan calls Damon.

"What do you want?"

"Where's Katherine?"

"Why do you care?"

"She has something I need."

Damon tilts his head, his eyes narrowing. "Something you want or something Klaus wants?"

Stefan glances at Klaus. "Does it matter?"

"Yea, Stefan. It matters. Look, we think we got a lead on someone who can kill Klaus."

Stefan straightens, keeping his expression flat despite Klaus' insistent gaze. "And who might that be?"

"His name is Mickael. Katherine and I are going to go get him."

Stefan drops his head, rubbing the back of his neck. "That's not a good idea."

"This is the leverage we've been looking for—"

Klaus grabs the phone. "You're bluffing."

Damon smiles. "I'm not. And in an hour he's going to know exactly where you are."

Klaus hangs up the phone, handing it back to Stefan wordlessly.

Her brow furrowed, Rebekah asks, "What's happening?"

"We're leaving."

"What?"

Klaus steps forward, compelling Stefan, "You will stay with the doppelganger. You will keep her safe. I need her blood. It's the solution to our hybrid problem."

Stefan nods on autopilot, bending down, picking up Elena, and walking out of the gym without another word.

"Is that what all this is about? Your obsession with the hybrids? You just can't bear the thought of being alone?"

"I'm leaving Rebekah, with or without you."

* * *

Elena wakes several hours later in one of the Salvatore's guest rooms. She sits up quickly, her eyes wide with fright.

"Hey, hey." Damon crosses the room, sitting beside her on the bed. "You're safe. You're ok."

Breathing rapidly, her hand flies to the bandage on her neck. "What happened?"

He hands her a glass, his voice soft, "Have some bourbon. It'll help."

She slows her breathing, taking a sip of the drink, her hands shaking the cup.

"You know I can help you forget. At least the memories you don't want to keep."

She shakes her head, her eyes full of tears. "No. No compulsion. I need to remember. All of it." She meets his gaze, her expression sorrowful. "He's really gone. After everything, Klaus just took it all." He slides a hand over her jaw, brushing away a tear. "Where were you, Damon? We needed you. Where were you?"

He opens his mouth before closing it just as quickly. Turning away from her, he bows his head. "I shouldn't have left. I was pissed—and I just thought—" He shakes his head, before tilting towards her. "I promise. I will never leave you again."

Before she can respond, Stefan calls from the open doorway, "Well, isn't this cozy?"

Their heads snap up, meeting his gaze as he leans against the doorway.

He holds out his hands. "By all means, carry on. Don't let me stop you."

"Why are you here?" Damon asks, disgust lining his words.

Stefan straightens, shrugging. "Klaus may be gone, but I'm here to keep her safe. So, from now, she's under my protection."

Damon glares at him. "We've done fine without you."

Stefan smirks. "That's obvious, brother. She looks like things went exactly to plan."

"You did this." Both brothers turn towards her as she glares at Stefan, her whole body tense. "I'm here because of you."

His gaze falls to the floor. His hands slide together before he raises his head and meets her gaze. "Don't forget it, Elena. You shoulda run." His jaw tenses before he nods, turning and walking out of the room.


	2. Smells Like Teen Spirit

Alaric hands Elena a sleeve. "So, the pressure of your punch ejects the stakes."

She nods. "Easy enough." She steps forwards, punching the mannequin with the sleeve. Her brows crease as nothing happens. "That's weird."

Several feet back, leaning against a tree, his arms crossed over his chest, Stefan laughs. "You're not strong enough."

Alaric rolls his eyes. "Does he have to be here?"

Elena's jaw tenses as she continues to test her strength. "Didn't you hear? Klaus ordered me a personal bodyguard."

"So, he's just gonna follow you around town?"

Elena glances back at him, before returning her attention back to the mannequin. "I don't know what he's doing. But he's definitely not Stefan. Look, can we just ignore him?"

Alaric sighs. "Fine, but he's right. You need to lift some weights, get some meat on your bones."

She raises her brows, tossing the sleeve back at him. "Thanks for not sugar-coating it."

"That's not why I'm out here helping you, Elena. Vampires will take whatever they want. They will hurt whoever they want. And they'll do it without remorse. It's their nature."

"You don't have to use pronouns," Stefan calls out, "I'm standing right here. You can say my name."

The older man rolls his eyes, stepping closer to Elena and lowering his voice. "You can do this. I know why you're here. Stefan hurt you and you don't want it to happen again."

"But you both think I'm crazy. You think I can't protect myself from a vampire who's flipped the switch on his humanity."

Turning, Alaric reaches into his bag, pulling out a small ball. "You know what this is?"

"It's a vervain grenade. I've used one before."

"Then, you know the element of surprise is your only advantage when it comes to a vampire. It's not brute strength, Elena, it's intelligence, timing, cunningness."

She nods and takes the grenade.

"I believe in you. You get out of bed every morning with a purpose, a plan, a hope for things to get better. That makes you the strongest person I know." Elena meets his sincere gaze, before nodding. Alaric tilts his head towards their car. "Let's get back. We still got school."

Stefan pushes himself off the tree, walking towards them. "School, that's right. Go Timberwolves!"

"Seriously, Stefan, leave me alone."

"Hey, you going to the bonfire tonight? Sounds like fun, right?" Elena sighs loudly, glaring at him. "You think you're annoyed? I'm the guy who's been assigned to protect a human blood bag. I mean, no offense or anything."

Her body tenses for a moment, before she picks up her bag, brushing past him to get to the car.

Alaric shakes his head, gathering his equipment. "What the hell is your game plan here, Stefan?"

He shrugs. "You can hate it all you want, but Elena needs me. I'll always protect her. I think you're both better off having me around."

* * *

Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie all stand outside the bonfire, watching their classmates laugh and drink in the darkness.

"I can't believe this is our Senior year."

"Anyone else think it should feel slightly more empowering?"

Caroline tilts her head. "So, prank night was a bust. But we are accepting it and we are moving on."

Bonnie nods. "You're right. I mean, why should I let the fact that my boyfriend is seeing the ghost of his dead girlfriend hinder this experience?"

"Yes! And why should I let the fact that my boyfriend was turned into a hybrid put a damper on an otherwise fabulous night?"

"Today's our anniversary." Both girls' heads swing towards Elena's soft revelation. "Technically, Stefan and I met on the first day of school last year. And now his humanity is gone. He's a completely different person."

"Are you sure you want to be here?"

She nods, standing taller. "I have to be here. I have to put it behind me. Every single time I look at him, I feel like I'm going to break. And I'm not going to give him that satisfaction. This is a new year. It's time to make new memories."

* * *

Pouring herself a drink, the crowd around her begins to chant "drink, drink, drink" as their classmate guzzles beer from a keg. Elena laughs, swaying into Caroline. Her eyes drift across the fire and she spots Stefan, staring at her with a smile. Her smile fades, but she raises her cup and takes a drink. Stefan chuckles to himself, drinking his own glass, before slowly weaving between the crowd to her side.

"Look at you, all fit and fun. Brand new Elena."

She rolls her eyes, turning away from him. A guy stumbles into her, pushing her towards the fire.

Stefan immediately grabs the boy by the collar, yelling, "Watch it, dick!"

Catching her balance, Elena's eyes widen. "Stefan, stop!"

He releases the scared boy, pushing him towards the forest.

Shaking her head, she asks incredulously, "Who are you?"

* * *

She lies against the bleachers, the cool metal grounding her, the sky endless above her. Taking a deep breath, she closes her eyes, remembering her family attending games on these stands when she was little.

Hearing the scrape of boots against metal, she opens her eyes, not bothering to see who has joined her quiet respite.

"My parents and I used to come here every Saturday morning. We'd watch Jeremy's soccer games, rain or shine. My mom would bring hot chocolate and blankets. I used to love it."

She turns her head, meeting his gaze. "Why are you here?"

"Klaus wants me to keep an eye on you. I'm just doing what I'm told."

She nods and slowly sits upright. "Right. Compelled to protect Klaus' precious human blood bag."

"You're drunk. You need to go home."

She tilts her head. "I thought that ripper Stefan was supposed to be the life of the party."

Stefan smirks, raising his brows and crossing his arms over his chest. "Alright, let me drive you home."

She stands, shaking her head. "No. Alaric's on his way to pick me up." She walks to the edge of the bleacher, her hands sliding over the cool railing. Lifting a leg over the rail, she giggles. "I always wanted to do this when I was a kid."

"You're joking, right?" With a grin, she manages to move both legs over the outside rail. "What are you, five? Get down."

"Why? Are you afraid that I'm going to—"

She lets go of the rail for a moment, but grabs it just as quickly, her feet slipping slightly against the stand.

Through breathless laughs, she whispers, "That was close, Stefan. Klaus would not be happy with you."

"You're hilarious."

She mock gasps, raising both of her hands. "Look, Stefan, no hands."

She reaches for the rail, but loses her balance and falls back towards the ground several feet below. She screams and Stefan flies and catches her.

Breathless, she grips his shoulders.

"I knew you'd catch me."

Stefan keeps her gaze, holding her against his chest, his fingers grazing her ribcage.

Alaric's car pulls into the parking lot behind them, the tires rolling over the gravel.

Slowly, Stefan lowers her feet to the ground, keeping his arm around her back as she finds her balance again.

Alaric gets out of the car, running towards them, yelling, "What the hell? Are you ok, Elena?"

She nods, inhaling sharply and refusing to meet Stefan's gaze. "Yeah, yeah. I'm—I'm fine."

"You look not sober."

Stepping towards Alaric, she requests, "Please, just take me home."

Placing a hand on her back, Alaric leads her towards the car, warily glancing back at Stefan, who watches the pair unmoving.

Elena opens the passenger door and pours herself into the seat. As Alaric shuts the door, Elena finally raises her head and meets Stefan's gaze. Her face falls at his sorrowful and conflicted expression.

Alaric climbs into the car, asking again, "Are you sure you're ok?"

She nods. "Yea. I just want to go home."

Suddenly, Stefan falls to the ground. Elena gasps and Alaric's head snaps up, his brow creasing as he assesses the situation. Opening the door, he steps out, scanning the area.

Elena opens her door, holding onto the ledge to lift herself from the passenger seat.

"Elena, no!"

Before she can step forward, a vervain grenade lands at her feet and explodes instantaneously. Elena screams, her skin burning. Alaric runs to her side, pushing her back into the car.

"Get in!"

She struggles against him, calling out, "Wait! Wait! Stefan!"

"Elena, we have to go!"

Grabbing his shirt, she pleads, "It's Stefan, Ric."

Nodding, Alaric runs to Stefan, still laying sprawled on the ground. Shifting to the driver's seat, Elena starts the car, driving forward and turning so the backseat levels with Stefan's unconscious body. Stepping out of the car, Elena helps Alaric push Stefan into the backseat. Elena falls into the car behind him as Alaric quickly slides into the drivers' seat, throttling out of the parking lot.

* * *

Stefan leans against her bathroom doorway, watching as she applies Neosporin to the small cuts lining her arms and hands.

"What happened out there?"

Stefan shrugs. "Maybe that's why Klaus wanted me to stay."

"You weren't much help, so I don't think that plan's working," Elena replies dryly.

Finished with her first aid, she stands, walking around him to enter her bedroom.

"You could have left me tonight. Why didn't you?"

"Because I still have hope, Stefan."

"After everything I've done, you still think I'll be able to find my humanity again?"

"Yea, I do. I know you better than anyone. And I'm not giving up."

He keeps her gaze for a moment before stepping forward. "Come 'ere."

"What are you doing?"

He takes her hand and puts it on his chest.

"Do you feel that?" She nods, her eyes never leaving his. "It's the sternum. It's a solid plate of bone."

Wrapping his arm around her, he places his fingers on her back.

"Right here, just below the ribcage, next to the spine, that's your way to a vampire's heart."

Then, just as quickly, he leaves. Turning, she finds her room empty. She shivers before finding a sweater and wrapping it around her chilled arms.


	3. Ghost World

Jeremy, Elena and Alaric sit on Mystic Grill's patio, eating what's left of their lunch.

Elena leans over the notebooks lining their table, asking her brother, "Hey, Jer, I need you to help me with something."

"What's up?"

"I've been going through Stefan's old journals. Every single time that he's gone off the rails in the past, his best friend Lexi's been the one to bring him back."

"She's dead. You want me to try to reach her?"

"I thought if I knew how she did it, maybe I could help him."

Alaric rolls his eyes, sighing. "Can we just drop it, please?"

"No, I can't drop it, Ric. I don't know what else to do."

Stefan arrives, joining their table.

"Hey, guys. Who forgot to invite me to the family summit?" He grabs one of his journals. "Wow. All these words. I forgot how much I used to care."

"I didn't."

He grimaces, returning the notebook. "You know, Elena, it's probably best you not torture yourself with memories from the past. We both need to just move on and accept things as they are."

Alaric tilts his head, reminding him, "You know, you don't have to be here, Stefan."

"Actually, I do, Ric. Elena's here and I look out for Elena. Besides, there are people everywhere on the town square. So, lots to eat."

Elena's eyes widen in shock as Alaric glares at him.

Stefan chuckles as he holds out his hands. "Loosen up, guys. I'm kidding."

He raises his brows, standing and entering the grill.

Elena turns back to Alaric, her voice firm, "I can't drop it, Ric."

* * *

Stefan walks alone down the street when Lexi suddenly appears before him.

"Lexi!"

"Hi."

"You're dead."

"Well, technically, so are you."

"How the hell can I see—"

"See me? Yeah, I have no idea. And I have no idea how long it's going to last, so let's get right to the point. Elena's worried about you. She thinks you're off the rails. Big time."

"Look, I don't know how you're here, but you need to leave me alone, ok?"

"Now, what kind of a friend would I be if I didn't help you out of this mess you're in?"

"Look, Lex. It's different this time."

"I've heard it all before, Stefan. 'I don't want your help. Leave me alone.'"

He shakes his head, stepping forward and lowering his voice. "Lexi, listen to me. This is different."

She narrows her eyes. "Then, tell me, Stefan, what's so different about this time?"

He licks his lips, closing his eyes and sighing. "I can't talk about it here."

Raising her brows, she crosses her arms. "Well, then I'd find a safe place to talk, because I'm not leaving until I know you're ok."

* * *

Stefan opens the cellar door, waiting for Lexi to enter first.

She raises a brow. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

He smirks, entering the small room first. "I have missed you."

"What are you doing, Stefan?"

He sighs, crossing his arms over his chest, his expression solemn. "I'm saving Elena and my brother."

"What?"

"Look, Klaus isn't some big, bad vampire we're up against. He's an original and a hybrid. We still don't really understand everything he's capable of or how to kill him."

"What does this have to do with you acting like a Ripper?"

He licks his lips, tilting his head. "When I left town with Klaus, I knew the only way to save Damon and keep him from Elena was to stay close to him, earn his trust, become his confidant."

Lexi nods. "Smart. But that doesn't explain what you're doing now."

"I knew Klaus would eventually figure out Elena was alive and he would question my loyalty. I knew he would want to know, without a shadow of a doubt, he had a soldier in me."

"You knew he would compel you."

Stefan nods. "I've been training. I made myself immune to compulsion."

Lexi's face falls. "Impossible."

Stefan shakes his head. "It wasn't easy and it didn't happen overnight, but it's possible."

"So, you're saying, all this is just a rouse to keep Klaus happy?"

"I'm keeping Elena safe and Damon alive. That's all I care about."

"But, you're killing people, Stefan. You're hurting Elena. You can't tell me you're not turning off some of your humanity with everything you're doing."

"If everything I'm doing keeps Elena and Damon alive, I'm willing to do whatever it takes; including, losing my own soul."

Lexi steps closer to him, placing a hand over his heart. "There has to be another way."

He shakes his head. "I wish there was, but until we know how to kill him or what his plan is, I gotta do this, Lex."

"What about Elena?"

He bows his head. "She deserves better. She deserves a life outside of all this. The farther she gets away from me, the better."

* * *

"Looks like today was a good day to be thinking about me, Elena."

Elena's eyes widen as she stares at the blonde girl. "Lexi?"

She nods. "Mm-hmm. Come with me."

"Where?"

"I'm sorry, did you not just say how desperate you were for my help in saving Stefan?"

Elena nods slowly, following her out of the grill. They begin to walk around the small park in the town square.

"Klaus really did a number on him, huh?"

"He compelled him to turn off his humanity."

"Well, you're just going to have to convince him to turn it back on." She stops, turning towards Elena. "But, I have to warn you, it's not going to be pretty or easy."

"I can handle it."

"Do you even know what you're saying? You're signing on for a lifetime of pain and struggle. He will never be fully human. He will always lust for blood and violence."

Elena steps forward. "I love him, Lexi. I know Stefan and I know what I'm signing up for. You can't scare me away and neither can Stefan."

Lexi smiles. "I thought you might say that. If you really believe what you're saying, if you really love him, you'll fight for him."

"How do I do that? I'm trying, but I don't know how to save him."

Lexi tilts her head. "It's not up to you to save him. All you can do is show him another way, another life. Stefan has to choose it for himself."

Stefan jogs across the park, calling out, "What are you doing, Lexi?"

She smiles, turning towards him. "Doing what I do best, sweetness. I'm helping you."

"Did I ever tell you how glad I am that you're dead?"

"I missed you too, friend."

Then, just as suddenly, she disappears, leaving Elena and Stefan alone on the walkway.

"Where did she go?"

Stefan shrugs. "Guess Bonnie worked her magic."

Elena nods, her brows creased as she wraps her arms around herself.

"What were you two talking about?"

She takes a deep breath, meeting his gaze. "That I can't save you."

Stefan nods. "That's good. You know, I was wondering when you were going to give up. I hope Lexi gave you enough of a glimpse into your tragic future."

"I haven't given up, Stefan. I still have hope." Stepping forward, she kisses him lightly on the cheek. "Feel something, anything, Stefan. Fight for it. I don't want to love a ghost for the rest of my life."


	4. Ordinary People

Elena rolls her eyes as she walks towards the Salvatore house, Stefan and Damon in tow.

"Why would Rebekah want to talk to you all the sudden? She's been here for weeks."

She stops at the door, tilting her head. "I don't remember asking you to tag along, Stefan."

"Right, I'm gonna let you interrogate a thousand year old vampire by yourself."

"One who's just joined the cheerleading squad and wants to be homecoming queen. There's a whole different set of rules at play here. I got this."

Stefan smirks, shrugging. "I can't wait to see Rebekah tell you how to kill her brother. I mean, I was with them for the entire summer and she never told me."

Damon rolls his eyes, walking between them and opening the door. "Let her take a shot. We're not getting anywhere with her and I'm tired of her living with us."

Rebekah meets them in the large family room, handing each a champagne glass. "Hey! What's up?"

Elena reminds her, "You invited me over? To talk?"

Rebekah nods, sitting on the couch and calling out, "All right girls, have at it!"

Their classmates appear, walking through the room, long, sparkling gowns swaying.

"You compelled your own private runway show?"

"I need a Homecoming dress. So, what do you think? Pick one."

Stefan sets down his champagne. "And that's all the fashion talk I can stand. I'm out."

Damon grimaces, asking, "What happened to you can't leave Elena's side as the big, bad protector?"

Stefan crosses the entryway towards the door, calling over his shoulder, "I'm sure she'll be fine. I mean her plans always work out so well, don't they?"

Meeting Elena's confused gaze, Damon chugs his champagne before following Stefan out to his car.

Spotting him, Stefan groans. "Why are you here?"

Damon shrugs. "Thought we could hang out. Some old brother bonding."

Stefan narrows his eyes. "You know, Klaus may want to keep Elena alive, but that doesn't mean she's safe with Rebekah."

Damon smiles. "Liar, liar, pants on fire, brother. Klaus compelled you to protect Elena and if you thought for even a second that she was in danger you'd be staying in that house helping them pick out dresses."

"Ya got me. You're good. Congratulations! You can go now."

Damon follows Stefan into his car.

"What are you doing?"

Damon shrugs. "Think we could both use a drink."

* * *

"So, how fun is this?"

Elena raises her brows half-heartedly, setting her glass on the table in front of them. Rebekah leans back, picking up a photo of Elena and Stefan from the side table. She stares at it for a moment, and then shows it to Elena.

"Honestly, I don't get you two as a couple."

"Why would you? You don't know anything about who he really is."

"I know exactly who he is. He's a vampire. We're a predatory species. We don't have time to care about humans and their silly little lives."

Elena smirks. "Is that why you did that runway show? 'Cause you don't care about the Homecoming Dance?"

* * *

Damon and Stefan play quarters inside a dark dive bar. A bartender sits on Damon's lap as Stefan flips a coin into his glass.  
"Drink up, brother!"

Damon glares at him. "You've been on this bunny diet and life of brooding and boredom for a better part of fifty years. So, how is it that Saint Stefan of all people is so good at a drinking game?"

Stefan chuckles as Damon drinks from his whiskey bottle. "Ever think the bunny diet gave me lots of time to practice? Wallowing in despair, drowning in guilt, regretting my existence - it's given me precision born out of my tragic brooding."

"That would explain Elena's efforts to tone up in the gym. Bettering yourself through your sorrow by Elena and Stefan."

Stefan shakes his head. "You're worse than Elena. Getting me drunk, brotherly bonding—do you really think I'm gonna break down and go back to the guy I was? That guy is gone. You and Elena need to come to terms with reality."

Downing his own drink, he stands, offering his hand out to the woman in Damon's lap. She stands and follows Stefan to a dark corner. Raising his brows, he grins and winks at his brother.

Damon sighs and pours himself another drink.

A woman walks towards their table, peering towards the corner with concern.

Damon stands and compels the woman. "Nothing to see here!"

The woman nods and walks away.

Shaking his head, he slaps his brother on the shoulder. Stefan slowly leans away from the woman's neck, blood dripping from his mouth.

"Ease up. People are watching."

Damon compels the woman to leave as Stefan sits back at their table, pouring himself and Damon another drink.

"Alright, Damon, I'll bite. What's up? What's the point of this brotherly bonding?"

"Maybe I wanted to remind you what freedom was like before Klaus took it from you."

"As long as Klaus is alive, I do what he says."

"That's my point, Stefan. You've given up. Now, you could sit around and be his little bitch. Or you can get mad and do something about it."

"Damon, he can't be killed."

"Maybe I can help with that."

Both boys look up as an older gentleman approaches their table.

They immediately stand, Damon breathing out, "Mikael."

Mikael turns to Stefan, asking, "Is Klaus out of the country?"

He shakes his head. "I can't tell you."

"Has he spoken to you since he left?"

"I'm compelled to do what he says and he says to keep my damn mouth shut."

Damon rolls his eyes. "I really hope this game of twenty questions isn't your secret weapon."

Mikael slams his fist into Damon's chest. "Careful, Stefan. One move and his heart's gone. Now, where is Klaus?"

Damon grimaces, groaning, "His emotions have been shut off. He can't care about me."

Mikael smirks. "Is that right? He's willing to let his own brother die? Think, Stefan! No trick questions, no ideas?" Mikael shrugs. "I guess you're right. He's a dead end. And so are you, Damon."

"Wait! I can bring him back. I can lure Klaus back to Mystic Falls."

Mikael takes his hand out of Damon's chest, wiping it on a napkin on the table. "And there is our loophole! Get Klaus back to Mystic Falls and I will gladly drive a stake through his heart. Fail, I'll drive it through yours."

As Mikael walks away, Damon winces in pain, touching the open wound in his chest carefully. "Nice timing for a breakthrough."

"That wasn't a breakthrough, Damon."

"Right, your brother's about to die and you just have to save his life for the bajillionith time. Careful, Stefan, your humanity is showing."

"You know what? You're right, Damon. You reminded me what my freedom felt like. And when we kill Klaus, I'll be free. Free to leave. So, I didn't do this for you. I did it for myself."

"Sure, Stefan. Whatever you say."

"Why are you doing this? What do you want from me? Why is everybody trying to save me?"

Damon steps forward, yelling, "Because I have to, Stefan! Because you are in this mess with Klaus because you saved my life."

Stefan pouts, slapping his brother's shoulder. "Do you have any idea how pathetic that makes you?"

His eyes narrow and Damon punches him, throwing him to the ground. "Fine, you don't wanna be saved? I'll help you get your freedom and we'll call it even."

* * *

Elena walks out of her bathroom in her pajamas, stopping short at the sight of Stefan lying in her bed, his back against her headboard.

Dropping her hands, she whines, "Stefan! Seriously?"

He shrugs and smiles. "Klaus will be coming back soon. Figured he'd want to know exactly where you are."

"Well, here I am."

"How was Rebekah?"

Sighing, she crosses the room, sitting on her bed. "Informative. I learned that she's just a girl. She lost her mom too young and she loves blindly and recklessly, even if it consumes her. And when it's all said and done there's nothing more important than the bond of family."

Stefan raises his brows. "Damon tried to make the same point today. Although, I'm not sure Mikael would agree."

"You saw Mikael? How?"

Stefan shrugs. "No idea."

She rolls her eyes. "Stefan, I'm tired. I just—I want to go to bed."

"Don't let me stop you."

With a sigh, she lifts her comforter, lying beside him. Stefan leans his head back against the wall, closing his eyes.

"You know, I think Damon's gonna be the one that saves you. You won't come back because you love me. You'll come back for your brother."

"I'm not coming back, Elena. Not for you and not for Damon. I want Klaus dead, which puts us on the same side, but that's all."

She nods with her eyes closed, snuggling deeper into her bed. "Careful, Stefan. It almost sounds like you're willing to fight."

He smiles, watching her breathing settle into a deep rhythm.

His jaw tightens as he reaches for a picture frame beside her bed. It's from one of the dozen events they've been to over the last year. Neither knows the picture is being taken. They're dancing, Elena's arm around his shoulder and her hand on his arm. She's laughing as Stefan grins and whispers in her ear, holding her close. Closing his eyes, he lets out a long breath as he puts the picture back.


	5. Homecoming

Mikael, Rebekah, Damon, Stefan, and Elena gather in the Salvatore's living room, plotting for their attack against Klaus.

Damon paces. "Let`s say that Mikael followed Elena here. He tried to grab her, so he could use her as bait."

Elena creases her brow, "And you what? Vervained him?"

"No. I vervained him," Rebekah warily glances at Mikael as she speaks, "He's my father. The rest of you wouldn't stand a chance against him."

Elena nods. "And after you vervained him, you saw he had a dagger."

"Which he planned to use on me," Rebekah turns her attention to Elena, "So, I compel you to drive it through his heart."

Stefan sighs, "Klaus is gonna want to see his body."

"Then, I shall be dead." Everyone stares at Mikael. "If he wants to see my body, that means our plan is working. He'll be lured here and I will kill him. Elena will dagger me now so that Stefan can confirm my death even with his compulsion."

Stefan tilts his head towards Rebekah. "He'll want you to confirm what I'm saying."

Rebekah nods. "He killed my mother and left me in this god-forsaken town. I'm in."

* * *

Elena sits on the Damon's bathroom sink, helping prepare wolfsbane grenades.

"We can't trust Rebekah not to turn on us."

"Oh, really? Cause these Original vampires are usually so reliable."

"There are too many things that can go wrong with this plan. Too many people that can make it go wrong."

Stefan enters the room, "When are we leaving?"

Elena tilts her head, answering quickly, "You could not go."

"I'm compelled to protect you. And if I look at your track record at high school dances, it's tragic. With my luck, you'll go and get yourself murdered by the Homecoming Queen."

Elena rolls her eyes, picking up the next grenade.

Stefan steps forward, grabbing it from her. "What are you doing?"

"I know how to do it! Alaric taught me!"

"Seriously, Damon? If this thing blows up in her face, she doesn't heal quickly." Damon rolls his eyes, taking the grenade from Stefan. "And please, tell me that you have a better plan than this sorry collection of useless weapons?"

"Never you mind, brother. The less you know the better."

"My freedom from Klaus rests entirely upon you two executing your plan perfectly. So, excuse me if I'm a bit cynical."

Elena scoffs. "You're the one that we should be worried about. If Klaus asks you one wrong question, this whole thing falls apart."

"If you look back on our history of epic plan failures, it's usually because one of us lets our humanity get in the way. Since I don't have to worry about mine, I doubt it'll be me who screws it up."

Elena watches him leave with a frown. "He has a point."

Damon raises his brows with a smirk. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then, you have nothing to worry about."

"He's right. I care too much, Damon. I'm the weak link."

"Elena, no one is going to hurt you. I promise."

* * *

Stefan throws a limp Rebekah onto the bed. He shakes his head with a proud smile. "You daggered her in the back! You're gettin' good!"

Elena glares at him before covering the blonde with a blanket. "It had to be done. She was never gonna be completely on our side."

He raises his hands. "Hey, I'm not judging. I'm impressed. Damon talk you into this?"

"No. You did." Elena sits on the edge of the bed, her head bowed. "I didn't want to be the one to screw it all up. I hate being the weak link."

Screwing his eyes shut, Stefan shakes his head before sitting beside her. "Elena, you just daggered an Original." She glances up, watching him as he continues, "Damon and I turn off our emotions so we don't have to feel all the bad. You fight and still care at the end of the day. You're stronger than both of us. Which is why you shouldn't be part of any of this."

"But, I am a part of this, Stefan. I—"

Damon walks in, interrupting the pair. "He means tonight. You've already done your part tonight. Let us do the rest."

"What do you mean?"

"Let Katherine go in your place tonight."

Elena's head tilts back. "Katherine's here?"

Damon nods. "We don't need to worry about protecting you on top of everything else. Stay here. Stay safe. Let us finish this."

* * *

Stefan walks through the Lockwood's house, spotting Klaus on the patio.

"Quite the Homecoming."

"I've been planning my father's funeral for a thousand years."

"So, what now? Stop running?"

Klaus turns to him. "Now, I reunite my family."

"Your family? You mean the people you cart around in caskets?"  
"That's not your concern. Where's Rebekah?"

Stefan shrugs. "I have no idea."

"Oh, be honest now, Stefan. Where is my sister?"

"I said I have no idea. You compelled me to watch Elena, not Rebekah. Speaking of, what is your plan for Elena?"

Klaus narrows his eyes at him. "You seem nervous."

"What do I have to be nervous about? You promised me my freedom in exchange for Mikael."

"People have been after me for a thousand years. I'm always one step ahead. So, whatever it is you're thinking of trying, go for it. Give it your best shot. You won't succeed."

Katherine joins them, adding, "It won't be for lack of trying."

"Ah, the girl in question. You'd be smart to tell Damon to mind his manners tonight. If I die, I've ensured that he'll die with me. Even in death, my hybrids have their orders. So, you kill me, you're killing him, too."

* * *

Stefan walks through the front door of his house with Bonnie in tow. "Change of plans. Klaus is at the Lockwood's with a hundred hybrids."

"It doesn't change anything."

Bonnie steps forward. "There's more. Whatever move you`re making, Klaus is ready for it. He`ll kill anyone at the party and that includes Caroline and Matt."

"Tell someone who cares."

Stefan grabs Damon. "He's gonna kill you! Even if he dies, he's gonna make sure you die too."

Damon pushes him away. "Then, it'll still be worth it!"

Elena steps down from the stairs, yelling, "Damon! We have to pull the plug!"  
"I'm going—with or without all of you."

Stefan leaps forward, throwing him against the wall. Grabbing a fire poker, he pushes the stake through Damon's stomach.

Damon falls to his knees, screaming, "What the hell did you do?"

Taking out the poker, he flies, throwing Stefan against the opposite wall. Stefan falls to the ground as Damon punches him over and over again.

Bonnie holds up her hand, causing Damon to fall to the ground, holding his head in his hands.

Katherine walks in the front door, rolling her eyes with a huff. "You two can stop. It's over. Mikael's dead."

All four turn, asking, "What?"

"Klaus killed Mikael. It's over."

Damon sits up on his knees, yelling at Bonnie, "What the hell is wrong with you? You weren`t suppose to witchy migraine me!"

Elena steps forward. "You nearly killed Stefan!"

"He saved Klaus!" He turns to his brother. "What did he promise you? Freedom from compulsion?"

"You would have died!"

"I thought of everything! Klaus having hybrids, replacing Katherine with Elena at the party. We were prepared!"

"Enough!" Bonnie shouts from the entryway. "It doesn't matter because it's over. We need to figure out Klaus' next play."

Stefan shakes his head, limping out of the room and up the stairs. Damon and Elena exchange a long gaze before she follows him.

Bonnie shakes her head. "Damon, when you and your brother get your acts together, let me know."

She walks out of the house as Damon throws a bottle of scotch into the fireplace.

Katherine tilts her head. "It was a good plan, Damon."

"I had him! I had Klaus!"

Katherine steps towards him, placing her hands on his chest. "Damon, listen to me. We'll survive this. We always survive."

"I don't understand. You wanted Klaus dead for 500 years. Why would you risk all that? We could be through with this!"

Katherine drops her hands, shrugging. "Maybe I wanted to save my Salvatore brothers."

Damon rolls his eyes, falling back into an armchair. "Come on, Katherine. You don't care about anybody but yourself. You never have."

"You and I both know that that is not true. I loved you. I've loved Stefan, too. Humanity is a vampire's greatest weakness. No matter how easy it is to turn it off, it just keeps trying to fight its way back in. Sometimes I let it."

He keeps her gaze for a moment, before returning his attention to the fire. "So, what's next for you? You going back into hiding?"

She shrugs. "At least my life isn't boring." Stepping forward, she bends down, kissing his cheek. "Goodbye, Damon."

"Take care of yourself, Katherine."

* * *

Stefan sits on his bed, his head in his hands.

Elena asks from the doorway, "I don't understand. You wanted Klaus dead more than anything."

He scoffs. "Not interested in the play by play of my failure right now, Elena."

"You saved everyone, not just Damon."

He raises his head, smirking at her. "Damon's right. Klaus promised me my freedom if I ruined his big plan."

"No. I know you. You did this to save your brother and our friends."

"You have to let me go, Elena. That guy you knew is gone."

She shakes her head. "No. That`s what Damon and I were counting on. You acting for your own self-interest, but you didn't."

Stefan stands up. "Stop, Elena! I can't go back to the way things were! I don't deserve to; not after everything I've done."

"Don't shut us out, Stefan. We can help. We can still get Klaus."

He smirks. "What are you talking about?"

"You know Klaus. You know his weaknesses. Let's end this." He turns away, but she takes his head in her hands. "Get mad and fight, Stefan. He took everything from us. Let's make him feel the same."

* * *

Klaus glances at his phone, smiling as he answers, "Stefan! Miss me already?"

"You took everything from me, Klaus."

He rolls his eyes. "Let bygones be bygones, trust me. Resentment get's old."

Klaus walks to his truck, opening the back door.

"You know what never get's old? Revenge."

The door flies open, revealing an empty space.

"No."

Stefan smiles, his hand sliding over one of Klaus' caskets. "What's the matter, Klaus? Missing something?"

"I will kill you and everyone you've ever met!"

Stefan lowers his voice, "You do that and you will never see your family again. I wonder Klaus, as someone who has been one step ahead for a thousand years, are you prepared for this?"


	6. The New Deal

Bonnie walks beside Elena through the forest.

"I feel like I´m going crazy. Totally paranoid all the time."

Bonnie nods. "Join the club. Every time I close my eyes, I have that nightmare. On repeat."

"The same dream?"

"Yep. Four coffins, Klaus in one of them. It´s weird."

"What if it´s not just some dream? What if it´s some kind of sign?"

Bonnie shakes her head. "It's just stress. I´ll figure it out. We have bigger things to tackle. Like, how Klaus is still out there and he knows we tried to kill him." She stops short as an abandoned house comes into view. "What are we doing here, Elena?"

Elena steps in front of Bonnie, garnering her attention. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

Elena nods. "Then, come with me."

The girls enter the house, the door creaking loudly. Bonnie follows Elena to the back of the house and down the stairs to the basement.

Jeremy sits against a wall in the far corner of the room while Stefan slowly paces the room.

Bonnie freezes. "Stefan. What are you doing here?"

Elena turns to her friend. "We need your help."

Bonnie narrows her eyes. "Why would I help him? Why are you trusting him?"

"Because we can finish this, Bonnie! I'm tired of running from Klaus and waiting for the next shoe to drop."

Stefan speaks softly, "Klaus kept his family with him at all times. Daggered and stored in coffins."

Bonnie walks towards the coffins, whispering, "My dream."

Stefan nods. "I need your help to keep them hidden."

Bonnie's eyes widen. "Are you out of your mind? You're just gonna make him angrier!"

Stefan answers calmly, "His family is his one weakness. We need to use it."

She shakes her head. "I don't have enough power to hide four Originals!"

Elena steps towards her. "You're not having those dreams from stress, Bonnie. You can do this."

Bonnie glances at Jeremy sitting sullenly to the side. "I don't want Jeremy here. He shouldn't be involved. He needs to stay as far away from this as he can."

Elena shakes her head. "You know Klaus won't let him. He won't let any of us. None of us are safe until we use this leverage against him."

* * *

Several hours later, Stefan and Jeremy stand on the porch of the dilapidated house, watching as Elena, Alaric and Damon walk through the forest.

"What happened?"

Elena answers, her voice tired and flat, "One of Klaus' hybrids ran Alaric over in the parking lot. He came back but he was still wounded. Damon had to give him blood to heal him."

Jeremy tilts his head back in surprise. "So, the ring brought you back to life, but it didn't heal you? Does that mean it's broken?"

Alaric shrugs, twisting the ring on his finger. "I don't know. It's never happened like that before. I guess I have Damon's blood to thank for the fact that I'm still walking."

Damon smirks. "Alright, what are we doing here?"

Stefan raises his brows. "Follow me." They all walk down to the basement. "Have a look."

Damon looks around the empty room, shrugging. Suddenly, four coffins appear.

Bonnie smiles and steps forward. "Witch spirits hate Klaus as much as we do. They´re using their powers to hide the coffins."

"So even if he comes in the house—

"—he won´t be able to find them," Elena finishes with a smile.

Damon nods, tilting his head. Suddenly, he attacks Stefan, throwing him to the ground. He picks up a branch and stakes him in the stomach.

Elena screams, running to Stefan as he writhes on the floor.

"That's for screwing up my plan! I want you to get it through your head: Stop saving me!"

Removing the stake, Elena shouts, "Stop it, Damon!"

"No! It doesn't make sense! You stop me from killing Klaus and you steal his family? Why?"

Groaning, Stefan sits up. "Piece by piece, Klaus took everything from me. I'm doing the same to him. Klaus´ family is the one weakness we can use against him."

"Use against him to do what? You´re not gonna kill him. You know how I know? ´Cause there was only one way to kill him and you blew that to save me."

Bonnie shakes her head. "You´re wrong, Damon. There´s another way. There has to be."

Damon pushes Elena to the side, bending down to meet his brother's eye. "Why save me? Was it brotherly love, guilty conscience, what? Is the switch on or off?"

Elena pushes Damon away, re-examining Stefan's wound. "Go away, Damon."

He shakes his head. "Whatever. Since this is all we got, I´m in."

Bonnie steps towards one of the coffins. "This is the one I keep dreaming about, but it won't open."

Damon grabs a wrench and attempts to open it.

Stefan shakes his head, standing with Elena's help. "Don't bother. I've tried everything: blow torches, crowbar; can't even scratch the finish."

Alaric raises his brows. "Maybe it's closed with a spell."

Damon squints, musing, "Alright, Klaus has six siblings. Rebekah's in our house. There was one dead kid in the old world, one dead kid in the new world, which leaves Elijah and two others. Three sleeping Originals and four coffins. So, who is in the locked box?"

"The witches led me here for a reason. I think whatever is inside this coffin is our answer."

Jeremy steps forward, asking, "Wait—that's your big plan? Open an unbreakable coffin that none of you know what's inside? All while Klaus tries to kill us and everyone we know?"

"You got a better idea?"

"Yeah! Let's get the hell outta here! Pack our bags and go!"

Elena steps towards her brother. "Jeremy, calm down."

"No! I'm not gonna calm down, Elena! This happens every time, no matter what we do! None of us are gonna make it out of this town alive."

Jeremy storms out of the basement as Elena shares a concerned look with Alaric.

He tilts his head towards the stairs. "I'll follow him."

With a sigh, she follows him out of the house. "I'll come with you."

They walk out of the house to find a hybrid standing twenty feet away. Before either can respond, an arrow hits the hybrid's chest. He falls onto his knees, then to the ground. Jeremy walks from behind them, crossbow in one hand.

"Jeremy!"

He shakes his head. "He´s not dead yet."

Towering over the hybrid, he cuts off his head in one stroke. Elena screams, grasping Alaric's arm.

Jeremy turns back to them. "Now, he´s dead."

He walks past Elena, who stands frozen, her face pale, her eyes wide with fright.

"It had to be done, Elena. He couldn't go back and tell Klaus we're here."

* * *

Elena paces beside the porch as Stefan returns from the woods.

He tilts his head, his expression sympathetic. "How's Jeremy?"

"Hating me. Hating life. Did you get rid of the body?"

Stefan nods. "Yeah. The headless hybrid is down at the bottom of Steven's Quarry. How are you?"

"My brother just chopped off someone's head. It's not fair. He's 16 years old. He shouldn't have to live like this."

"Elena, it's gonna be okay. He's a tough kid."

She shakes her head, her eyes filled with unshed tears. "There's another way. We have to fix this."

* * *

Elena and Stefan sit on either side of Jeremy in the basement.

Elena asks quietly, "Hey. Can we talk?"

"What did I do now?"

"I've been thinking about what you said earlier. About how we should pack up and go—"

Jeremy shakes his head, sighing heavily, "Elena, I didn't mean any of that."

"You were right. You shouldn't have to give up a normal life for me."

"What's going on?"

Stefan turns, compelling him. "You're gonna leave Mystic Falls behind and never think twice about it. You're gonna have a better life, Jeremy."

* * *

Stefan follows Elena outside.

She turns and meets his eyes, admitting, "I feel like a horrible person."

"You just saved his life, Elena."

Tears begin to stream down her face. Stefan steps towards her, pulling her into his arms. As her breathing evens out, he pulls back, wiping her cheeks with his thumbs. She leans forward, lightly pressing her lips against his. He hesitates, meeting her gaze, before kissing her deeply.

With a groan, he pulls away, grimacing.

Holding onto his wrist, she asks, "What's wrong?"

He chuckles humorlessly as he shakes his head, stepping away from her. "I'm an idiot."

"What are you talking about, Stefan?"

"I want you so much. So much. And I thought for just one second, I wouldn't have to feel guilty about that."

Her face falls as she whispers his name. "I'm sorry, Elena. I've done too much to deserve this or you." She nods tightly, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. "I'm sorry."

She shakes her head. "No more apologizes. Klaus has taken Jenna, you, and now Jeremy from me. I want to finish this as badly as you do. I'm in this, all the way."

* * *

Damon asks, "Any sign of our little hybrid buddies?"

Stefan shakes his head, leaning against the stone wall of the basement. "Nope, just the dead one." He tilts his head, watching his brother pace the room, his hand gliding over the coffins. "You know, none of this does any good if Klaus' hybrids find our hiding place. They need to go away."

"Oh, yeah, that's a great idea, Stefan. Why don't you just ask them to pack their bags? Can you just try to keep the peace for two minutes? Ric nearly died today. Jeremy's leaving."

Stefan pushes himself off the wall. "Look, Damon, I'm not playing defense when I have what Klaus wants. He does what I say or I kill his family."

"And then he kills you and everyone you know, including me and Elena."

Stefan shakes his head. "No, he's bluffing. His family means more to him than anything else."

"You sure about that?"

He shrugs and smiles. "I guess there's only one way to find out. Call his bluff."

Damon narrows his eyes and steps towards his brother. "The only way to call someone's bluff is to be willing to lose everything if you're wrong."


	7. Our Town

Klaus looks up as Stefan walks into his living room.

"I'm surprised you're still in town. I gave you your freedom, you could have gone anywhere."

"I live here, Klaus."

"Well, if we're playing this game, then I was here first."

"You know, I don't like your hybrid friends. They're everywhere, kind of like flies. I want them gone."

"Yeah, well, I kind of like having them around. You know, I'm hurt. I hoped that when I freed you, we'd pick up where we left off; so much for friendship."

"Klaus, get your hybrids out of Mystic Falls or I will remove them myself."

"You see, if you continue to threaten me, I'm going to be forced to retaliate. Kill people. And it will get messy."

Stefan stares at Klaus for a moment, then sprints to the nearest hybrid, severing her head.

"Well, one down. You may want to send the rest of them away before it gets messier."

* * *

"Elena, are you sure?"

She nods. "It's time. We need to say goodbye to our old lives, so we can all move on with our new ones. And we can't do that with Klaus threatening us all the time. This is what we all need."

He nods, dropping his head, before meeting her gaze. "I just hope I'm not asking too much from you. You don't have to do this all on your own."

She gives him a small smile. "I'm not. I have you."

He returns her smile, stepping towards her. "Hold onto that, Elena. No matter what happens today, believe me when I say, I will not hurt you. And everything I'm doing is to give you a chance at a better life."

"I believe you. And this is for you too, Stefan. You deserve a better life, too. Don't forget that."

"He has to believe I've lost control. He has to believe you're truly scared for your life."

Elena nods slowly. "It has to be Wickery Bridge." Stefan's face falls. "I still hate that place. My parents died there. I almost died. Take me there and I'll sell it." She swallows, her heart already racing. Meeting his solemn gaze, she asks, "What if he doesn't back down?"

"He will."

Her eyes soften as she tilts her head, asking again, "But, what if he doesn't?"

"He can be beaten, Elena. He has weaknesses. I spent a whole summer with him. I can do this. I can destroy him."

She nods. "Matt told me this morning he thinks we're stuck. I never really thought about it, but he's right. I don't know what else to do though. I can't lose anyone else."

Smoothing a hand up her back, he pulls her into an embrace. "We're going to finish this, Elena. I promise you."

* * *

A Council fundraiser is in full swing at the Mayor's home. Stefan follows a hybrid upstairs, hiding a long knife inside his jacket. The hybrid enters the study and Stefan stabs him in the back. Pulling his head back, he puts the knife to his throat. Damon enters and throws Stefan across the room. The hybrid quickly runs.

Stefan yells, "What are you doing?"

"What are you doing? No dead hybrids at the Founders' party!"

"I told Klaus to get his hybrids out of town. He didn't listen, so I'm gonna say it louder."

"You don't think there's ten more downstairs? And even if you do kill them, Klaus will just make twenty more! Have you forgotten about Elena's part in all of this? Or do you not care if she is a human blood bag for the rest of her life?"

"This is bigger than Elena. And I'm not compelled to protect her anymore. That's your problem now."

"Don't give me that no-humanity crap. You didn't just flip your switch! You want to take Klaus? You want to beat the villain? You've got to be smarter."

Stefan shakes his head, clapping Damon on his shoulder. "To beat the villain, Damon, you have to be the better villain."

* * *

Stefan drives fast down the open road, Elena sitting silently beside him. Her phone rings.

"It's Damon."

She hands it to Stefan, who answers it, "Hello, Damon. She's a little busy right now."

"Why the hell do you have Elena's phone?"

"I'm making my next move. Let me ask you something, what will Klaus do if he can't make anymore hybrids?"

Elena yells in the background, "What? Stefan! Stop the car!"

Damon tightens his jaw, threatening, "Stefan, leave her out of this."

Stefan throws the phone out of the driver's window.

"Did he buy it?"

Stefan shrugs, speeding the car up. "We'll find out."

* * *

Damon ushers Klaus into an empty room in the Mayor's house.

Klaus rolls his eyes, asking flatly, "What now?"

"Stefan just grabbed Elena."

"Well, he's getting desperate."

"He's gonna try and use her against you. Do what he says, get rid of your hybrids."

"Or what? Stefan would never kill her."

"You sure about that? He just tried to behead someone in the middle of a Council party. He's operating on crazy right now."

"Well, crazy or not, that kind of love never dies. He's bluffing."

"Maybe he is, maybe he isn't, but if you don't want to believe him, believe me. I know my brother better than anyone, and right now, I don't have a clue how far he is willing to take this. So, if he says blink, I suggest you blink."

Klaus' phone rings. He tilts his head and answers it with a smirk, "Speak of the devil. Hello, Stefan."

"Tell your hybrids to get out of town."

"I want my coffins back first."

"In that case, I'm gonna drive your blood source off Wickery Bridge."

Elena screams and cries in the background.

Klaus glances at Damon, before replying coolly, "I don't believe you, Stefan. You won't kill her."

Elena pours water into her mouth, then spits it out, screaming, "No! No! What are you doing?"

"What's going on?"

"I just fed her my blood. No more hybrids if she's a vampire."

"You won't do it."

"Really? Try me, because your coffins are next to go. Say goodbye to your family Klaus."

Elena screams, "Stefan, slow down! Stefan! Stop it!"

With a long sigh, Klaus yells, "Fine! I'll send them away, you win."

Stefan roughly stops the car, turning it slightly on the bridge.

Klaus shakes his head, hanging up the phone and stomping out of the room.

Elena holds tightly to the dashboard, her face ashen.

Stefan asks quietly, "Are you ok?"

She nods slowly. "Take me home, please."

* * *

The next morning, Elena hugs Jeremy tightly on their front porch.

"You're gonna have to let me go, eventually."

Elena leans back, pleading, "Be safe, okay?"

Jeremy smiles and rolls his eyes. "Yeah, okay, alright. Alaric is waiting."

He hugs Bonnie and gives Matt a fist bump.

He nods to Stefan and Damon. "Watch out for my sister?"

Stefan nods as Damon answers, "Always."

Elena lets out a long breath as she watches Jeremy get into the SUV with Alaric.

Matt steps next to her, asking quietly, "You gonna be okay?"

She nods, facing the small group. "I'll survive. Somehow, we always do."

They all walk back inside, gathering in the kitchen.

Bonnie hangs back with Elena. "I know I didn't agree with how you compelled Jeremy, but I understand why you're doing it. You're right. He deserves a chance at a better life."

Elena smiles and hugs her friend. "Thanks for coming today."

Damon takes beers out of the fridge, throwing one to Stefan. "You know, as much as I hate your methods, you guys won this round for us. You pushed Klaus to the edge and he blinked."

Stefan raises his brows. "Is that a compliment, Damon?"

Damon smirks as Bonnie adds, "We needed it. Klaus has been calling all the shots and you both beat him at his own game."

Matt smiles. "Don't sound so impressed."

Damon shrugs. "Well, I can't help but be a little proud."

Elena steps outside to her back porch, hugging her arms to her chest.

Stefan joins her, asking quietly, "How you doin' with all this?"

She swallows, shrugging slightly. "I don't feel like we won anything. I just sent my brother away."

"Elena, I know it's hard right now, but we're gonna win. We may not be able to go back our old lives, but we're going to get a chance to move on from all this."

She watches him for a moment, before leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek. "I don't want to move on from everything, Stefan."

He steps away from her, shaking his head. "I can't. It's not right."

She whispers, "It is right, Stefan. Just not right now. Don't forget the difference."


	8. Dangerous Liaisons

Sitting in her kitchen, Elena takes a deep breath before she begins explaining the past twenty-four hours to the Salvatore brothers.

"Bonnie opened the coffin. Klaus' mother, Esther, was sealed inside."

Stefan tilts his head back. "As in the Original Witch?"

Damon grimaces. "What? How is she even alive? I thought her hybrid freak show of a son ripped her heart out a thousand years ago?"

Elena shrugs. "I don't know. I'm guessing she has a couple connections in the witching community. Bonnie says she wants to live in peace with her family, including Klaus."

"She was supposed to be the weapon to help us kill Klaus," Damon retorts.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. According to Bonnie, she has no desire to kill Klaus."

Stefan sighs, dropping his head between his shoulders. "That coffin was the only thing stopping Klaus from tearing us to shreds."

Damon asks, "Anyone else feeling a little used right now?"

"Esther promised that her family wouldn't hurt any of us." She pauses, watching both boys as she pushes an elegant envelope towards the center of the table. "There's more. This arrived this morning."

"What is it?" Damon asks.

Stefan opens the card, reading, "Please, join the Mikaelson Family this evening at seven o'clock, for dancing, cocktails, and celebration."

"Who the hell are the Mikaelsons?"

Elena rolls her eyes. "Klaus' family."

Damon grabs the card. "It's bad enough they're moving into town, now they want a housewarming gift?" Turning the invitation, he reads, "Elena, I think it's time that we finally meet, Esther." Sighing heavily, he grimaces. "You can't be that dumb. She already tried to kill you once."

Elena retorts, "If Esther wants to talk to me, maybe I should find out why."

Stefan shrugs. "Elena's right. Bonnie was led to open that coffin for a reason. I think there is more to this than just some family reunion."

Damon grimaces. "Can we go back in time when you were compelled to protect Elena and you cared whether she lived or died?"

Elena rolls her eyes. "Stefan has a point, Damon. I should find out what she wants."

"You can't protect yourself."

"Yes, I can."

Stefan crosses his arms. "Plus, I'll be there."

Damon glares at Stefan. "You've pissed off enough Originals to last a lifetime. I'll go."

* * *

Elena shops with Caroline, catching up with her friend. "It's all so weird. The Originals are throwing a ball."

"It's some twisted Cinderella fetish is what it is. And why does the Evil Witch want an audience with you?"

"I have no idea. There's only one way to find out."

"Well, I think a Salvatore would look hot in a tux. And by that, I mean, Stefan."

Elena laughs. "And who will you be looking hot for tonight? Klaus or Tyler?"

Caroline gags, making her friend laugh. Her face falls, as she admits, "I really miss him."

Elena nods. "I know the feeling."

"I heard you and Stefan made out after the Jeremy debacle."

Elena grimaces. "I was gonna tell you. Just, with everything going on—"

Placing her hand on her arm, she reminds her, "I'm still here, Elena. Even with everything going on. When you and Matt kissed for the first time freshman year, you called me the second it happened."

"I know! I'm sorry. I just—I don't know how I feel about it yet. And whatever Stefan's feeling, he's channeling it all against Klaus." She shakes her head, her eyes far away.

Caroline threads her arm through Elena's, leading them to the back of the store. "Ok, so things may have been easier freshman year, but we can at least answer one question tonight. With a dress gorgeous enough, I guarantee Stefan won't be thinking about Klaus tonight."

* * *

Elena walks into Klaus' home, Damon and Stefan on each side of her. They weave between the crowds, searching for any of the Originals.

Finn approaches Elena. "Elena Gilbert, I presume? I'm Finn Mikaelson. You're here to see my mother."

"Is she here?"

Finn looks toward each of the Salvatore brothers. "Her request did not include your friends."

"They're protecting me. You may not know, but your mother's already tried to kill me once."

"If you want to see my mother, you'll need to be alone."

Finn walks towards the stairs. Elena attempts to follow, but Damon blocks her way.

"Don't even think about it."

"She wants to see me alone, Damon."

"Well, sucks to be her then."

* * *

Stefan and Elena dance. He holds her hand tightly in his while he guides her through the steps with a hand at the small of her back.

"Damon's in a mood."

"He thinks he's looking out for me."

Stefan leans back, meeting her gaze. "He needs to figure out that you can look out for yourself."

"You've always trusted me. When we were together, you let me make my own decisions. I'm glad that after everything, that hasn't changed."

"How I feel about you hasn't changed, Elena. It won't ever change."

She meets his gaze again, before looking away and letting out a shaky breath. "I need to talk to Ester, find out if she is secretly on our side."

Stefan nods, holding her closer. She swallows roughly, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Damon's never gonna let me get close to her."

"You sure you want to do this?"

She nods. "I need to, Stefan."

He steps away, letting her go. "I'll keep him away."

* * *

Esther greets Elena, sitting beside her on the small couch in the large room.

"My children believe I'm holding this ball to celebrate our reunion. But, in truth, I've gathered them together to perform a ritual. The first step requires blood from the doppelgänger. Only a drop. Its essence will be in the champagne toast later on this evening."

After a moment's hesitation, Elena gives her hand to Esther, who pricks a finger.

"Elijah is more suspicious than the others, so he may need more persuasion. But they must all drink at the toast in order to be linked as one."

"What do you mean 'linked as one'?"

"You said yourself Klaus can't be killed. But tonight's spell links all my children together, so that if one goes, they all go."

* * *

Damon stops Elena outside the room. "Did you get what you want?"

"Actually, yes."

"Good, tell me on the ride home. We're leaving. Come on."

"Damon, let go of me. Look, I'm sorry that I had to cut you out of the plan."

"There shouldn't have been a plan. You shouldn't be here."

"Do you think I like going behind your back? I don't."

"Sorry for trying to keep you alive. Clearly, Stefan doesn't give a crap anymore. I love you!"

"You don't know what love is. You just want to control me."

Shaking her head, she walks away from him, only to find Elijah waiting for her at the bottom of the staircase.

"How was my mother?"

Raising her brows, she lets out a breath. "Intense."

"And for what reason did she need to speak with you in private? Should I be concerned about my mother's intentions?"

She shakes her head. "She just wanted to apologize for trying to have me killed."

"So, it's true, then? She's forgiven Klaus?"

Nodding, she meets his eyes. "It's true."

Esther stands at the top of the staircase, ringing her glass and capturing the party's attention.

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy then to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!"

Elijah holds up his glass to Elena. "Cheers."

Elena smiles, clinking her glass with his and watching as he drinks.

* * *

Stefan walks Elena to her front door.

"So, Esther wants to kill her whole family. How is that for mother of the year?"

Elena scoffs, her shoulders slumping as she stops at her front door. "Yeah. And I got to look Elijah right in the eye and lie to him about it."

"I can't say I'll be sorry to see any of them go."

"I just signed their death sentences, Stefan."

"No, you didn't. Esther is doing this, not you."

"It's not that simple."

"Their family has brought you nothing but darkness, Elena. It is that simple."

He nods, turning back towards his car.

She stops him, her hand on his arm. "Stefan, I want to know the truth. Did you turn off your humanity? Or was all this just a trick to get even with Klaus?"

He shakes his head. "Elena, stop."

"I'm not going to stop, Stefan. I want to know. How do you do that? Act like you don't care, like you don't feel anything? Because I can't do that."

"You could. You did tonight. You feel sympathy for Elijah, his family, and you still did what had to be done."

She shakes her head. "I don't just feel sympathy, Stefan. I feel everything."

"What do you want from me, Elena? You think I wanted to be this person? I hurt you. I bit you. I hate myself for what I've done. All I feel is pain."

"Why, Stefan? Why go through all this?"

"To keep you and Damon safe!" Elena stares at him as he closes his eyes, his mouth tightening in remorse. "I shouldn't have—"

"You did all this to protect us?"

He sighs, licking his lips. "There was no other choice."

"Damon doesn't know."

Stefan meets her eyes. "He can't know, Elena."

"Were you ever compelled?"

His jaw tightens as his gaze drops back to the floor.

"Wow. You really did it. You resisted compulsion." She waits to meet his gaze before saying softly, "Klaus will kill you if he finds out."

"You know, when I came back to Mystic Falls, it was for a chance at a real life with you. I never wanted you to be a part of all this. I still want you to have a chance at that, Elena. You deserve so much better than all this."

"This is my life, Stefan. As much as we can wish for better days, this is all I have. My best friends are a vampire and a witch. My brother sees dead people. I fell in love with you. I'm still in love with you."

"So, if you don't want a better life, what do you want, Elena?"

"I want the people I love to be safe. I want to not be scared all the time."

"I will do everything I can to keep you safe, but he has to die, Elena. I know you have a connection with Elijah, but their family cannot be trusted."

Elena nods, frowning. "What do you want, Stefan?"

His lips turn up in a humorless smirk. "It doesn't matter anymore."

She steps forward. "Of course it matters."

He raises his head, meeting her gaze. "I want you to be happy."

She drops her gaze, her brows creasing as she shakes her head, placing a hand on his chest. "Stefan, you need more than that. You have to want something for yourself, too. Fight for it."

Giving him a small smile, she turns, walking into her house.


	9. All My Children

Elena opens her door to find Elijah and Stefan on her front porch.

Elijah nods. "Elena."

She tilts her head, raising her brows. "What's—"

"I don't mean to intrude. I was hoping you might accompany me. I want to show you something."

Stefan smiles, shrugging. "And I happened to be passing by, so I figured he wouldn't mind if I joined."

Elijah gives her a tense smile, glaring at Stefan.

* * *

Elijah drives them into the woods and stops the car in a deserted area. Stefan and Elena get out of the car, following Elijah.

"Forgot how much I missed this land."

Elena nods. "I can't even imagine what it must have been like a thousand years ago."

"It was incredible." Stefan rolls his eyes as Elijah continues his dissertation, "Below us is a cavern I used to play in as a boy. It connects to a system of tunnels that stretch across the entire area."

Stefan raises his brows and claps his hands together. "Wow. Fascinating history lesson, but I should probably be getting Elena home."

Elijah stops, turning towards the couple. "I admire you, Elena. You remind me of qualities I valued long before my mother turned us. It's not in your nature to be deceitful, and yet when I asked about your meeting with my mother last night, you lied."

"That's not true. I told you that your mother wanted a new start."

Elijah's jaw tenses as he narrows his eyes. "I can hear your heartbeat. You lied to me at the ball, and you are lying to me now. Tell me the truth."

Stefan steps between them. "She's not lying. She's scared."

Elena adds, "Elijah, if there was anything I could do to help you, I would."

Elijah nods. "Well, maybe you can."

He jumps, breaking a large hole into the ground. He grabs Elena, jumping into the hole with her. Elena screams as Stefan follows them down into the darkness.

Elijah drops Elena, and Stefan quickly pushes her behind him. Rebekah appears from the darkness, stepping beside her brother.  
"Elijah, what are you doing?" Elena asks, breathless.

"You will tell me what I want to know."

"And what are you doing here, Rebekah?" Stefan asks, his eyes darting between the siblings.

Rebekah shrugs. "Not much. Unless you don't answer his questions. In which case, I get to kill Elena."

Elena lets out a small breath of air. "I guess you think I had this coming, huh? After what I did to you?"

"You know, I don't know what I want more, to hear you beg for your life or to kill you now."

Elijah silences his sister, "That's enough." Stepping forward, he compels Stefan, "Tell me what my mother has planned for my family."

"She wants nothing more than to reunite your family."

Elijah tilts his head back, surprise evident in his voice, "You're resisting. Interesting trick. No doubt learned in your time with Niklaus. Let's see how your answer changes when the lovely Elena is in harms way."

Before Stefan can turn, Rebekah grabs Elena, pulling her away from Stefan. Throwing back her arm, Elena stabs her with a white oak dagger. Rebekah falls to the floor, stunned. A moment later, Elijah calls out, reaching out for Stefan as he too falls.

Stefan stares at both bodies in shock as Elena leans against the rock wall, trying to catch her breath.

* * *

Elena walks around the cavern, trying to get a signal on her phone.

Stefan shakes his head from his spot on the ground. "No use. We're too far below the ground." She sighs, sitting beside him. "I can't believe you had a dagger."

She smiles. "I stole it from Damon before the ball. Alaric says, always be prepared for the unexpected."

He chuckles. "You've changed. You're stronger. Tougher."

"You're not the only one who changed, Stefan. We all had to."

"It's good though."

"I sometimes wonder what my parents would think of me now. I wonder if they'd be disappointed in me."

"I think they'd be proud of the way you protect your family."

"I don't feel like I'm doing a very good job of that. Jenna's dead. Jeremy's halfway across the country."

"Jeremy's safe and living a better life because of you."

She glances at the desiccated bodies lying nearby. "Do you think we ruined Esther's spell?"

"I have no idea. I doubt the white dagger affected Klaus in the same way as his siblings. We just have to hope Damon and Bonnie come through." Elena nods. "Why did you do it? I thought you didn't want this."

"I don't. They're still a family, Stefan. Rebekah's still wearing her mother's necklace."

"That was your necklace once upon a time." She smiles wistfully, tilting her head to watch his profile as he speaks, "You know, you asked me what I wanted last night. I want us to be a family. Vampires, witches, werewolves and all." She chuckles softly. "It's not conventional, but you're right. These are our lives and I want to make sure we actually get to live them."

Elena meets his intent and sincere gaze. She leans towards him, but stops at a noise at the end of the tunnel. Both tense as Stefan steps forward, bending low and peering into the darkness.

Damon appears, carrying a small lantern. "Well, look who it is." The light shines on the two bodies on the ground. "You've been busy." Peering closer, he scoffs. "Damn it, Elena. I've been looking for that dagger everywhere today."

"Did Esther finish the spell?"

Damon shakes his head. "Klaus figured it out. He and Esther both disappeared." He meets Elena's wide eyes. "There's more. You're not gonna like it. He turned Bonnie's Mom."

"I have to—"

Stefan nods, grabbing her hand. "Let's get you out of here."


	10. Break on Through to 1912

Stefan follows Elena up the stairs to Meredith's apartment.

"Why are we here?" he asks, his voice barely above a whisper.

She shakes her head. "I got this weird call from Alaric's phone. I couldn't hear anything exactly, it was more like shouting and thuds."

He tilts his head to the side, raising his brows. "Can't be good."

"After the Council murders, I didn't want to go alone."

He nods, ducking his head. "No, yea. I'm glad you called."

She drops her gaze and knocks on the door, but no one answers.

Turning the knob, she finds it unlocked.

They slowly enter and she calls out Meredith's name. As they walk in, they spot shards of glass and blood on the floor of the kitchen.

Alaric appears from the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his hand.

He greets them with an easy smile. "Hey, there."

Elena forces a smile. "Hi. Where's Meredith?

He shrugs. "Oh, she got called into the hospital for a last minute surgery, but she'll be back later."

She nods slowly, asking quietly, "What happened to your hand?"

"Oh, I–um—I broke a coffee cup and sliced my hand open trying to pick up the pieces. What are you doing here?"

"You called me."

He furrows his brow and then follows Stefan's line of sight to a knife lying on the floor. Elena and Alaric both start towards the knife. Stefan grabs Alaric from behind, wrapping his arm around his neck.

Elena pleads, "Don't hurt him!"

Stefan struggles with the large man. "I'm trying not to!"

Alaric passes out in his arms and Stefan lays him on the floor.

Elena moves past them, calling out Meredith's name. She finds the bathroom door locked. She calls Stefan over and he kicks the door in.

Meredith lies on the floor covered in blood. Elena flips on the light and rushes over to her.

"Meredith! Hey, you're gonna be ok. You're safe now." His face contorts as he looks away. "Stefan—" Elena glances back at him and pleads, "Stefan, she's lost a lot of blood. I can barely get a pulse."

With a groan, Stefan bites his wrist, kneeling down next to her and holding out his arm.

Elena guides his wrist to her mouth, pleading, "Meredith, drink, please. You're gonna be ok."

Meredith drinks his blood. After a moment, her face regains its color and she sits up with a start, her breathing scattered.

Elena nearly laughs in relief as Stefan stumbles out of the bathroom, sliding down the kitchen wall as he closes his eyes.

* * *

Alaric wakes in one of the Salvatore's guest bedrooms. Damon sits comfortably in a chair beside the bed.

"What the hell happened?"

"Oh, I'd get used to seeing me, friend. Bonnie did a spell. It's nothing to worry about; just a little something to keep the killer in you at bay."

Alaric flexes his hand, examining the deep cut.

"What did I do?"

"Let's just say, you've got an alter ego hell bent on killing Council members." At Alaric's panicked expression, he continues, "We packed up some of your stuff. You and Elena are going to stay with us for a little while. Kinda like a polite house arrest."

Alaric swallows roughly, his eyes still wild and searching. "Where's Elena?"

Damon tilts his head. "She and Stefan went to your apartment. We want to see what your Jekyll's been up to."

* * *

Elena unlocks Alaric's door, entering his quiet, barely lived in home.

"He never officially moved into the house. I think he thought he would screw it up somehow, so he kept this place as a back-up."

Stefan nods, walking through the apartment. "He loves you, Elena. He wants to do right by you and Jeremy."

She bends down and rifles through drawers. "I know. He's family. We have to figure out what's happening to him."

Stefan walks over to the entry closet. "Well, he may not be from a founding family, but he's picked up a few things since he's come to town."

Turning on the light, he knocks on the back panel of the closet. A hollow sound rings through the apartment. Bending down, he removes a small plate of wood, revealing a box.

Elena sighs and runs her hand through her hair. "Skeletons in the closet. Just like a true founder."

He hands her the box and she places it on the table. They begin to rifle through the files and papers.

Stefan stops and flips through pictures of the recent murder victims.

"Elena." She looks up, her face falling at his expression. "You're gonna want to see this."

She inhales sharply as she begins to take out newspaper clippings, pictures, and notes related to the murder investigations. "He's got everything: medical records, old court documents."

He pulls out a tattered journal. "It's an old Gilbert journal. How did one of your old family journals end up in his closet?"

She shakes her head as she finds an envelope with Jeremy's name scrawled on the front. She opens it and hands Stefan the papers enclosed as she reads the note aloud, "Jeremy, if anything happens to me, carry on my work. You have the other ring, let the ring make you strong. The council must be cleansed before the work can begin."

She looks up at Stefan, asking, "What are the papers?"

He sighs, shaking his head. "A roster of the Founder's Council and evidence of how they've betrayed the cause."

Her eyes fill with tears as she tears up the note, throwing it in the wastebasket. Swallowing roughly, she throws all the evidence back in the box haphazardly.

He watches her with a frown, calling out her name softly.

She shakes her head, putting up her hand. "Let's just take this back to the house."

He nods, grabbing the box and following her outside, his face filled with regret.

* * *

After hearing their recount of their search through Alaric's apartment, Damon stands and searches through the bookshelf in their library.

Stefan asks tiredly, "What are you looking for, Damon?"

"Do you remember when we came back for Zachariah's funeral?"

"Vaguely. Why?"

"If memory serves, he wasn't the first founder's council member killed that year or even that month."

"Your point being?"

"I'm trying to remember what year it was."

"1912."

Damon smirks, grabbing one of Stefan's diaries. "So much for vaguely."

He throws the book to Elena. "1912. Or as I like to call it, the last time Mystic Falls had a serial killer on its hands."

Elena flips through the diary as Damon paces the room. "You think this will help us figure out what's wrong with Alaric?"

Damon shrugs. "Maybe if we figure out what happened then, it'll give us a clue of what's happening now."

* * *

An hour later, Elena shakes her head, her brow furrowed. "This isn't Jonathan Gilbert's journal. It's his granddaughter's."

Stefan's head shoots up from his book. "Samantha?"

She glances at him perplexed. "Yea. Why?"

"In 1922, she confessed to the Founder's murders."

She stands, crossing the room to read from Stefan's book. "What?"

"Yea. They assumed she was crazy and locked her up in an insane asylum."

Damon tilts his head. "That's very weird."

"Which part?" Elena asks, distracted.

"I'm pretty sure I had already killed her."

"What?"

"Did she turn?" Stefan asks.

Damon shrugs. "I don't think so."

Elena gasps. "She would have had a ring. These were passed for generations, right?"

Damon shakes his head. "Yeah, but even if she had a ring, she wouldn't be alive today. The ring doesn't protect her from old age."

Elena grabs the diary. "No, listen to what she wrote: 'I don't feel like myself. I'm losing time. As though I'm going mad.'"

Damon rolls his eyes. "So? She was crazy. We already established that."

Elena shakes her head. "But she wasn't crazy when she first started writing. It's like she slowly lost herself."

Stefan closes his eyes, sighing, "The ring; Alaric's been having blackouts, lost time."

"He referenced the ring in his letter to Jeremy."

Damon scoffs. "This is the best we have? The ring is making him kill people?"

"How else do you explain it, Damon? That ring lets him cheat death. What if it's changing him?"

* * *

Elena presses the familiar speed dial for her brother.

He answers on the second ring.

"Hey, stranger."

"Hey! Wait—are you checking up on me?"

She smiles. "Do you need checking up on?"

"I'm not flunking any of my classes. Yet. And I got a dog."

"That's good, Jeremy. I'm glad to hear that." She sighs, glancing towards the stairs. "Hey, have you talked to Alaric lately?"

Jeremy shakes his head. "No, why? Is everything okay?"

Elena swallows back tears as she nods. "Yeah, everything's fine. You're right. Just wanted to check up on you."

He chuckles. "I'm alright, Elena. But, hey, can I call you later? I'm actually on my way out with some friends."

"Yeah, of course, Jer. Go out, have fun. Hey, I—I miss you."

"I miss you too."

She listens to the dial tone, before putting down the phone, tears falling down her cheeks.

"You ok?"

She jumps, quickly wiping away her tears. "Yep." Stefan walks towards her. "Jeremy sounds good. He was going out with friends."

"That's good. That's what you wanted." She nods, refusing to meet his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I read the rest of your research on Samantha Gilbert." Stefan winces. "You didn't tell me that she killed herself."

"That doesn't mean the same thing's gonna happen to Alaric." She nods, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. He steps towards her, his hand caressing her face. "You believed in me when I was against the odds. You were right. I still have cravings, but we saved Meredith today and it's because of you."

She leans into his touch. "I can't lose him, Stefan."

He nods, kissing her forehead.

"It's our family ring that's doing all this to him, so it's my responsibility to fix it."

He sighs, shaking his head. "You can't put that on yourself, Elena."

She scoffs, wiping her cheeks as she steps back. "Look who's talking."

He raises his brows, tilting his head as she sits on the couch, running her hands through her hair. Walking to their small bar, he pours her a drink.

She smiles as he hands her the glass, murmuring, "Thanks."

He sits beside her, his leg brushing hers. "Thought you could use one."

She stares at the liquid, swirling it in the tumbler, as she talks, her voice soft, "You know, after my parents died, you were the first thing that felt safe. Even after I found out what you were, I believed in us. I knew you loved me."

"I still love you."  
She drops her gaze, admitting quietly, "I liked that you were a vampire. I thought that meant you would never die."

He nods, looking down at his hands. "And then I left."

"I was really lost after Jenna. And you just—you were gone. And I get it now, Stefan, I do. You were saving me and Damon. I just—it was hard. I felt like I lost you."

"I'm glad Damon was there for you. I mean that, Elena."

She looks up with a start, gauging his sincerity. He gives her a small smile.

She closes her eyes, shaking her head. "I didn't expect it. He just sort of snuck up on me. He got under my skin and no matter what I do, I can't shake him."

"I don't want you to. I think you deserve better than either of us, Elena, but he's my brother. You guys are good for each other."

She winces, asking, "Is it weird? Us talking about him?"

He shrugs. "No. Not really. He's kinda the elephant in the room, regardless."

Leaning towards him, she promises, "I love you, Stefan. Nothing can change that."

She kisses him, pouring her emotion into the embrace. His hands grip her shoulders for a moment before he pulls away.

"Elena—"

"I'm sorry, I thought—"

Placing a hand on her knee, he garners her attention. "I'm ready to fight for you, Elena. For us. But, I need you to be sure." Her brow furrows as she stares at him. "It's ok for you to feel more than one thing. I want this to be your choice."

Her jaw drops as she murmurs, "You're asking me to choose."

He shakes his head. "I'm asking you to be sure. I know what I want. I want a life with you. But, I put you through hell this year. So, if your feelings changed along the way, it's ok. I just want you to be happy."

Tears return to her eyes as she stands, walking away from the couch. "I don't know how I feel, Stefan. This is all happening so fast."

He nods, ducking his head. "Then, take your time, Elena. I'll always be here for you, no matter your choice."


	11. The Murder of One

**The Murder of One Leads to a Heart of Darkness**

* * *

Jeremy drops his bags in the Salvatore's foyer, grimacing as he glances around the huge house. "Do we really have to stay here?"

Elena follows him inside, reminding him, "It's temporary. Once we figure out what to do next to help Alaric, we can go home."

"Speaking of, I still don't know what we're doing or why I'm here."

* * *

Stefan nods at Alaric as he enters the kitchen. "Morning. How you doing?"

"Slept like a baby and woke up myself. I'm assuming I didn't try to kill any council members?"

Stefan shakes his head. "Damon and I took shifts. You were here all night."

"Awesome. Well, looks like you guys got this under control. I'm gonna call the Sheriff."

"What?"

"I want to turn myself in. It's the right thing to do."

"You can't. We don't even know if there's a spell that'll work yet."

"I have a homicidal alter ego. Unlike some people in this house, I would like to take responsibility for the people I've killed."

Stefan tilts his head back, raising his brows. "You might want to get off your high horse there, Ric. If you really wanted to turn yourself in, you wouldn't be saying it out loud."

"Out of anyone, you and your brother cannot psychoanalyze me. I killed Caroline's father. I nearly killed Meredith. Everything's changed."

"You weren't yourself when you killed those people. Look, we need to know if a spell can work. If not for you, stay for Jeremy."

Sighing, he relents, "Fine. But, this conversation isn't over."

* * *

Elena finishes explaining the last few weeks to Jeremy, "So, we think Rose might know a spell to cure the curse from the ring."

He raises his brows, smirking. "So, I traveled across the country to come home and talk to a dead vampire?"

Damon walks in, sitting beside Elena on the couch. "Dead vampire is redundant, but yes."

Jeremy shakes his head. "Well, I can't. I could talk to Anna and Vicki because I knew them. I've never even met Rose."

"She and Damon were close, so maybe you can use him as a connection."

Damon leans forward, shrugging. "Sure. What do you need, Whoopi? Candles? Incense? Pottery wheel?"

Jeremy rolls his eyes. "That's not how it works. Do you have a picture of her?"

Damon sighs. "Picture? What, from a trip to Disneyland?" Leaning his head back, he yells, "Come on Rose, you're not gonna make us wait, are you? I know you miss me." Meeting Elena's gaze, he smirks. "How could she not?"

Elena rolls her eyes.

Jeremy requests, "Tell me something about her."

"She does this little thing with her tongue—"

Elena glares at him. "Something that matters, Damon."

"She spent her last day in paradise. Soaking in the sun and reminiscing about what it means to be human. And when death came, she didn't fear it."

Elena tilts her head back, her brows creasing. "I was with her on her last day and she definitely wasn't in paradise."

Jeremy smiles. "It was in the dream he gave her. She's here. She says she's heard about the curse, but doesn't know the spell herself. She's going to ask around. May take awhile."

Damon raises his brows, meeting Elena's gaze. "Awesome. Family bonding time."

* * *

Stefan walks into the library where Alaric sits with a book in hand. He holds out a bottle of whiskey.

Alaric smiles. "What the hell?" Taking a swig, he hands the bottle back. "You know, I'll feel decidedly less pathetic if I don't drink alone."

Stefan smirks, brandishing a glass. "Oh, I am one step ahead of you."

He holds his glass out and Alaric pours some whiskey in it. They both drink.

"What's goin' on with you and Elena?"

Stefan snorts, shaking his head. "I have no idea. I'll do anything to get her back. But, none of that matters if she has feelings for somebody else."

"You think she has feelings for Damon?" Stefan shrugs, dropping his gaze. Alaric raises his brows and shakes his head. "You didn't see her over the summer. Jeremy and I were a mess. She held it together for all of us. She cares about Damon, there's no doubt about that. But, you? She was willing to go to the ends of the Earth to get you back."

Stefan takes another long pull of his drink. "She's worried about Jeremy. She hasn't said it, but I know she is. We've all been counting on that ring to save the day."

Alaric shrugs. "Who knows? Maybe his alter ego is a pot smoking, hippie pacifist. I certainly wouldn't have guessed mine would be so hostile and militant."

"It actually makes sense. Your wife left you to become a vampire and your girlfriend was killed by one."

"He must really hate me. Here I am, the failed hunter slash drinking buddy of vampires."

"Eh, he's too judgmental."

Alaric chuckles, before shaking his head. "The thing is, he's me. I'm not compelled. I'm not possessed. There's no humanity switch. What drives him is me."

"No. He's not you. He's the darkest parts of you. The parts we all have. Ask any vampire, there isn't a real switch, it's just letting the darkness take over."

* * *

Elena sighs, unable to sleep. Sliding out of bed, she grabs her robe, walking downstairs to where Damon sits with what's left of the whiskey.

He pours her a glass and she takes it with a smile.

"You never told me about what you did for Rose."

"It wasn't about you."

"Why don't you let people see the good in you?"

"Because when people see good, they expect good. And I don't want to have to live up to anyone's expectations."

Damon caresses her face. Her brows crease as she meets his gaze. He leans towards her and she stands up, walking away. He follows her.

"Damon, don't."

"Why not?"

She turns back towards him. "It's not fair, Damon."

"I'm not worried about fair, Elena. I want to know how you feel."

"I feel—I feel like you got under my skin. I feel like you make me crazy and—"

He steps towards her. "Those are good things, Elena."

She meets his gaze, her brows tightly knit. "It's not enough, Damon. I fell in love with Stefan and it's always going to be Stefan." Damon sighs, dropping his head. "I love you, Damon. I do. But, I'm still in love with Stefan."

Raising his head, he asks quietly, "What if I didn't keep sabotaging things? What if there was no bump in the road between us?" She stares at him with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, Elena, but I don't want to make this easy for you. I'm not gonna screw this up and make the decision for you. You're gonna have to figure it out yourself."

* * *

Elena shifts restlessly beside Jeremy on the couch.

He hits her arm with a smile. She lets out a long breath, leaning back against the cushions.

"I told Bonnie everything Rose said. She's got this."

She nods, her eyes drifting towards the basement. "I know. You're right."

"So, what's up with you and Damon?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's up."

"Are you sure about that? 'Cause even Rose said something."

She chuckles. "What did she say?"

"She said I can't see it because I'm too young and I want to protect you." Her face falls as she murmurs his name. "You're my sister. I love you and I know you make him better, but I don't get you two, I really don't. Stefan, I can see, but Damon? He's—"

"—volatile, unpredictable." She meets his gaze, shrugging. "It's more than all that. He changes me, too. He challenges me, surprises me." She shakes her head. "I know how I feel about Stefan. I love Stefan. But, I just feel like Damon's one big question mark."

"He's either the best thing for you or the worst." Her head shoots up at his revelation. He shrugs. "Somethin' a ghost said once."

"I missed you."

He sighs, dropping his gaze. "You shoulda called me, Elena. When things first started going wrong with Alaric, I shoulda been there." Elena frowns, her whole body tightening. "I get it. You want me to have this normal life, but you're not the only one whose life's changed after our parents' accident. I lost Vickie, Anna, and Jenna."

"Jer—"

"No, Elena. You don't get it. None of that was your fault. And you can't protect me from any of it. Mom and Dad would've wanted us to stick together. I want us to stick together. And that means letting me in all the way. No matter how much you want to protect me. Because keeping me in the dark? That's what's hurting the most."

Tears fall down her cheeks as she reaches for him, hugging her brother tightly. He returns her embrace, letting her cry against his shoulder.

"You don't have to go through this alone, Elena. I'm here. Let me help."

She leans back, nodding and smiling as she wipes away her tears. "I really have missed you."

* * *

Bonnie walks into the living room, asking quietly, "Hey. You okay?"

Elena turns from the fire, nodding quickly and wringing her hands. "How did it go?"

"Rose said that all the dying and coming back to life might have chipped away at Alaric's psyche, making it easier for the darkness to take hold. So, the spell should help heal him and keep his dark side buried."

She nods, letting out a small breath. "That's good. Thank you, Bonnie. I know this was hard with everything else going on."

Raising her brows, she shakes her head. "Abby's transition was hard. I guess too hard for her. She did what she always does: runs."

"I'm so sorry, Bonnie."

She gives her a tenuous smile, before her gaze drops to the rings on her fingers. "Even if he does heal, is that supposed to make everything okay?"

"No. Nothing's okay. It's horrible and I feel horrible about it, but he's a victim of something supernatural. He didn't ask for this, it just happened to him. Just like Stefan or Caroline."

Scoffing, Bonnie shakes her head with a small smile. "Elena Gilbert, savior of the cursed and the damned. You're right. It just sucks."

Elena shrugs with tears in her eyes. "I can't lose him. I know it's insane, but he's all I have left."

Bonnie hugs her tightly. "You still have me."

* * *

Spotting Elena, Damon puts down his drink, asking sincerely, "How you holding up?"

She nods, sitting beside him. "Ok. I—Bonnie thinks the spell's gonna work."

"That's good."

"I know it's selfish." He meets her gaze as she continues, her voice soft, "I know that it seems like I'm stringing you both along. But I don't–" She shakes her head, looking away. "I can't bear the thought of losing you. I've already lost so many people."

Damon scoffs, his jaw tightening. "You choose Stefan."

She turns towards him, her voice low and insistent, "I love him, Damon. He came into my life at a time when I needed someone and I fell for him instantly. No matter what I feel for you, I never unfell for him."

"Yeah, I get it. Stefan. It's always gonna be Stefan."

"I care about you, Damon, which is why I have to let you go."

"I get it. After all this is over, I'll leave town. Let you two be happy."

Her brow furrows as she asks, "What?"

"You guys don't need me around bothering you."

"No." She reaches for his arm. "You are not leaving, you hear me? You are our family. You're my family. I don't want to go through any of this without you."

"I just complicate things, Elena."

"I don't care. We need you. Stefan needs you. I need you. You can't leave. I can't lose you. Don't make me—" her voice chokes and he reaches for her.

"I'm not—I won't go, Elena. I'll stay."

She nods, swallowing back tears. Letting out a stuttering breath, she stands. "I'm gonna go check on Alaric."

Damon nods, watching her go up the stairs.

"How much did you hear?"

Stefan walks into the room. "Enough."

Damon tips his drink to his brother. "She made her decision. Congratulations."

"She's right, you know. You're my brother. This is your home too. You should stay."

Damon shakes his head. "All this over one girl."

Stefan scoffs, smiling. "She's a pretty special girl."

"Yeah. She is."


End file.
